Microbial contamination by, for example, Gram positive bacteria, Gram negative bacteria, and fungi, for example, yeasts and molds, may cause severe illness and, in some cases, even death in human and animal subjects. Manufacturers in certain industries, for example, food, water, cosmetic, pharmaceutical, and medical device industries, must meet exacting standards to verify that their products do not contain levels of microbial contaminants that would otherwise compromise the health of a consumer or recipient. These industries require frequent, accurate, and sensitive testing for the presence of microbial contaminants to meet certain standards, for example, standards imposed by the United States Food and Drug Administration or Environmental Protection Agency.
Depending upon the situation, the ability to distinguish between viable and non-viable cells can also be important. For example, during the manufacture of pharmaceuticals and biologics, it is important that the water used in the manufacturing process is sterile and free of contaminants. Furthermore, it is important that water contained in medicines (for example, liquid pharmaceutical and biological dosage forms, for example, injectable dosage forms) and liquids (for example, saline) that are administered to a subject, for example, via non-parenteral routes, is also sterile and free of contaminants. On the other hand, the presence of some viable microorganisms in drinking water may be acceptable up to a point. In order to be potable, drinking water must meet exacting standards. Even though microorganisms may be present in the water supply the water may still be acceptable for human consumption. However, once the cell count exceeds a threshold level, the water may no longer be considered safe for human consumption. Furthermore, the presence of certain predetermined levels of microorganisms in certain food products (for example, fresh produce) and drinks (for example, milk) may be acceptable. However, once those levels have been exceeded the food or drink may be considered to have spoiled and no longer be safe of human consumption.
Traditional cell culture methods for assessing the presence of microbial contamination and/or the extent of microbial contamination can take several days to perform, which can depend upon the organisms that are being tested for. During this period, the products in question (for example, the food, drink, or medical products) may be quarantined until the results are available and the product can be released. As a result, there is a need for systems and methods for rapidly detecting (for example, within hours or less) the presence and/or amount of microbial contaminants, in particular, viable microbial contaminants, in a sample.